One hell of a conversation
by LaydiiV
Summary: "What is the one thing that gets you excited?" "What do you mean excited like sexual or in general?" Sasuke questioned. "I don't know maybe both?" Naruino, Sasuhina, GaaSaku.


"What is the one thing that makes you excited?" The sixth Hokage said to his two best friends, Sasuke, his right hand man and head coordinator of the new revived R.O.O.T. and Gaara, the current Kazekage of Suna.

"What do you mean excited like sexual or in general?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know maybe both, look guys we've been working none stop for four hours. I think we need a break. So let's relax and speak about our lovely wives."

"Then you start, Hokage" Gaara said.

"Well, what gets me excited about my wife, is her cooking...we've done a lot of things with her food." He paused for a moment thinking about what he just said. "Of course that's just for us at home, not when guests are over. Ino would die of embarrassment if that were to occur. Who's next?"

Sasuke spoke. "Ewe, first of all, but I guess I can't say anything. Hinata and I go at it all over the house. Most of the time it's her."

Both men gawked at him. Hinata? Shy, kind, blushes easily Hinata? Well it's like what they say watch out for the shy ones.

"It's because I'm always gone due to missions for like a month or so. Hinata gets lonely I get that, but I hate when my teammates sees all the bruises and hickeys. She even has less than me!"

The Uchiha did change drastically after meeting and dating Hinata. Sasuke should thank Naruto. He was the one that introduced them. "And with a baby on the way she's worse, well worse in behavior not that I mind at all. Your turn Gaara."

"Well how disturbing both those stories were you never answered what is the one thing that gets you excited Sasuke."

"Hinata being Hinata duh. Did you not listen?"

Gaara wanted to kill him.

"Well what gets me excited about my wife is none of your business."

"Seriously Gaara we said our dirty secrets so spill yours. Sakura, Sasuke, and I are old friends. It's not a weird love triangle anymore. I love Ino, and Sasuke doesn't look at anyone but Hinata so it's cool."

Gaara sighed. He knew his wife was not in love with the Uchiha anymore, and that Naruto rid of his feelings for her once he started a relationship with her blond best friend. And although Naruto was defiantly his best friend and is on friendly terms with the Uchiha, he couldn't help but feel a disturbance within himself.

"Sakura and I aren't kinky like you guys. Yeah we have our moments here and there, but all we do is either do it in the office or at home. Not a big deal."

"In the office? Why didn't I think of that? Smart man Gaara!" Naruto was excited just thinking about it.

"Come on Gaara the office is cliché, we know you got stories." Sasuke called out.

"Perhaps I do what about you Uchiha?" Gaara challenged. It was competition of best sex area. Wonder who will win?

"Oh when Ino and I were dating we did it in the backroom of her flower shop. Her dad almost caught us, but Ino hid us in the closet. So backroom closet of a flower shop beat that!"

"Pfft, that's nothing Hinata and I had to visit her family for the holidays, and she decided to get something from hisashis room. Let's just say we are not allowed in his room no more." Naruto laughed loudly.

"How did you know that's the reason?"

"He can't look at Hinata in the eye anymore. He didn't see anything, but I guess I left some evidence. I did clean though maybe I didn't clean his bed right."

"You did it on his bed?"

"Yep, so beat that Gaara."

"You remember the wedding and how Sakura and I disappeared."

"Yeah," they both said.

"Sand cloud, on the top of the Hokage statues at night and returning not disheveled. Hair, dress and make up the same. I win."

"No I clearly was the winner I had sex on my father in laws bed."

"Above the statues. I win." Sasuke was ready to kill Gaara. He had such a competitive streak.

Naruto tried to stop it but both males were at each other's throats. A few knocks echoed around the room.

"Enter" Naruto said.

A petite black haired beauty entered the room; her left hand donning a large diamond ring slightly caressed her medium sized belly.

"Hi Naruto, are you boys working hard?"

"Hey Hinata, we are taking a little break, but as you can see it became a party." He explained.

Sasuke quickly looked over to find his gorgeous wife and her short hair looking at him with concern.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He immediately went to her side also caressing the belly.

"Yeah I'm fine; I forgot why I was mad. The Sharingan was showing?"

"Close to becoming Mangekyou." She looked towards Naruto and Gaara.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behavior kages please excuse him for the day. We must be going." The stutter in her speech Left long ago, even before dating the Uchiha. She still never ceased to amaze them.

Gaara even had a crush on the former Hyuga heiress when they were young adults. For her to belong to Sasuke, the saying opposites attract is proven.

She firmly grasped her husband's hands and led the way out. Still dumbfounded with how willing Sasuke was to go with his shy wife, they never noticed Konoha's blond bombshell enter the room.

"Hey guys." She looked over to her husband and brother in law.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sasuke...Hinata...Hinata just took Sasuke out of nowhere and Sasuke didn't fight. What is this world coming too?" Naruto yelled.

"I agree Sasuke values his job more than anything so when Hina-I mean Mrs. Uchiha came and just grabbed him it was a shock."

"Well duh, guys, today's their anniversary, Sasuke was kind enough to not deny his Hokage when asked for help but they have reservations." Ino explained.

"Where? Ichiraku?"

"Naruto, only you would think of taking a girl there." Gaara answered.

"Huh Ino and I go all the time! Right babe."

"Yes and I'm tired of it." she said with a smirk."Oh Gaara, Sakura is at the hotel room waiting for you. I think she wants to go shopping and you mister Uzumaki we have to go out to. Tenten's baby shower is next week and I need to get her a gift."

"Alright, alright. Well Gaara looks like we'll do this again some other time then."

"It was very informative Naruto. Next time, goodbye Ino."

"Bye Gaara." The red head Kazekage left, leaving the blond Couple alone.

"You know Gaara gave me an excellent idea." Naruto said as he got closer to his wife.

"And what would that be?" His beautiful wife said flirtatiously.

"You, me, and my desk. How about it?"

Ino looked at her husband desk piled with papers, scrolls, and ramen cups. "You have 2 minutes to clear everything off without breaking anything."

"Yes love" the blond Hokage said. And Naruto got to work.

One hell of a conversation huh?


End file.
